You Could Be Happy
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: I hope you are /Rated T for langauge/


Disclaimer: You know the drill… the song doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Snow Patrol! It is called You Could Be Happy, listen to it, :)

A/N: No words can describe this, so enjoy. It's short, I know, but it's reasonable… I hope you guys like it.

Characters are OOC. Deal with it…

Clare – 22

Eli – 23

I figured it would be good to add the ages, cause they're OOC and it wouldn't make sense if they were younger.

* * *

><p>You Could Be Happy<p>

Summary: I hope you are…

* * *

><p><strong>You could be happy and I won't know<br>but you weren't happy the day I watched you go**

_"Why are you being so unreasonable!"_

_"I'm not being unreasonable; I'm just telling the truth! God, you're acting like… like a—_

_"Like a what! Say it Eli!"_

_"Like a bitch!"_

_She gasped, and a fresh round of tears poured down her cheeks, and she turned around, and walked away._

**And all the things that I wished I had not said  
>are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head<strong>

_"God, you're such a tease Clare, why can't you see that I'm not going to force you to have sex with me! Why start something you can't finish!"_

_"Eli, I'm sorry!"_

_"Oh, now you're apologizing? What's next?"_

_"Eli why are you being like this?"_

_"Because, that's how I am, you don't like it, then you can get the fuck over it!"_

_Eli sat in his room, against his bed, staring blankly at his hands, and he cried… wishing he could take back what he said…_

**Is it too late to remind you how we were  
>but not our last days of silence, screaming, blur?<strong>

_"Hi, this is Clare, I'm sorry I couldn't get back to you, please feel free to leave me a message, and I will get back to you, bye!"_

_"Hey Clare… it's um… it's Eli, call me when you get this, please."_

_It's been days since they've spoken, and all Eli wanted to do, was to remind her that they could be the same as they were before…_

_But Clare wasn't going to listen, she was hurt…_

**Most of what I remember makes me sure  
>I should have stopped you from walking out the door<strong>

_"Eli you're such an asshole!"_

_"And you're a stuck up bitch, there, we're even!"_

_"You didn't just… _

_"What? Call you a stuck up bitch? I just did, you don't like it, there is the door, don't let it hit you on the back." Eli snorted._

_Clare clenched her jaw and her fists. Tears poured down her cheeks and she choked on a sob. Clare turned around, bolted out of the kitchen and out the front door. Eli flinched when he heard the front door slam shut, and he sighed._

_He should've stopped her…_

**You could be happy; I hope you are  
>you made me happier than I'd been by far<strong>

_"I met someone."_

_"Oh… that's good, how are you?"_

_"I'm good, what about you? Have you met someone?"_

_She smiled, and he nearly broke down._

_"I want you Clare, you make me happy… happier than I could ever be…"_

_"Eli," She sighs, "Not now…"_

_"Then when?"_

_"…I have to go…"_

_And she left…_

**Somehow everything I own smells of you  
>and for the tiniest moment it's all not true<strong>

_The second he pulled up his old Dead Hand t-shirt, her scent lingered in the air. He clutched the shirt, slid down against the wall, and brought the shirt to his face._

_One inhale and he began to cry…_

_And just like that, it was suddenly gone, and he curled up on the floor of his room, and cried silently…_

_She was gone._

**Do the things that you always wanted to  
>without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do<strong>

_"Eli, It's been my dream, to go to the states and study!"_

_"I don't want you to go Clare, I want you here... with me…"_

_"But Eli, this is a once in a life time chance, please I want to do this."_

_"What if you find someone else…"_

_"Eli, I love you, I won't be going to the states to meet someone else!"_

_"But I don' want you to go…"_

_She sighed in defeat, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and she kissed his temple._

_"I won't go…"_

_… … …_

_"I'm going to the states to study."_

_He nods, and smiles._

_"I'll see you when you get back."_

**More than anything I want to see you, girl  
>Take a glorious bite out of the whole world<strong>

_It's been a year since he has last seen her…_

_He hasn't heard from her…_

_She hasn't heard from him._

_She moved on…_

_And so did him…_

_She was married…_

_And he was engaged._

_He wanted to see her, to hold her, to love her._

_She could be happy…_

_He hoped she was…_

End!

* * *

><p>I wrote this because well, I needed to let the anger out, well hurt, anger? I don't know both. Nobody deserves to be told you can't be happy.<p>

Reviews would be nice.

This is legit the shortest one-shot I have ever written! I am proud of it.


End file.
